How does Fluttershy feed all her pets?
by MysticBleedingRose
Summary: This is a bloody fiction about Fluttershy and her friends. Fluttershy has always kept her pets nice and healthy, but how? Read to find out! MysticBleedingRose here! Crescent moon-OC I screwed up in chapter one.. She's actually a unicorn rather than a pegasus. I wanna see how the public likes it - please leave comments and the works. I'll be waiting for it my pretties 'u'


Rainbow Dash fluttered happily into the air. Today was the day she and Fluttershy finally got to see each other for the first time in weeks. Fluttershy had been keeping herself locked up in her cottage doing Celestia-knows-what. Dash remembered that Fluttershy had asked her to come alone. "Hmm. I don't see any reason why I couldn't bring Tank along to visit his old animal friends. Shy would be happy to see him too!" Dash packed up a coat, in case it rained, gathered up Tank, and headed out the door. It was a beautiful day out with very few clouds to be seen. "Better safe than sorry. Right, Tank?" The cyan mare giggled to herself. Normally Dash wouldn't take her time flying through the sky but today she felt a bit uneasy about going out. Once Dash arrived at Fluttershys cottage she hesitantly knocked on the door. "Just a m-minute R-Rainbow." Fluttershy quietly yelled out. The yellow, (earth loving) pegasus opened the door after some time. Dash pounced on her and squeezed her with a hug " I missed you so much, Shy!"

"I -oof- m-missed you t-too, Rainbow." Dash continued to squeeze her small friend. "Uh Rainbow? You're s-squishing m-me." She meekly stated while hiding behind her bubblegum colored mane.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Shy. I was just so excited to see you!" Dash got off of her yellow friend. Tank slowly walked his way into the cottage. "Oh I forgot to mention that Tank come along with me. Is that alright? I'm sure he won't get in our way or anything." Fluttershy got up and brushed herself off a bit. "I t-thought I s-said t-to come a-alone. . . B-but I guess h-he can't d-do any h-harm. It's f-fine Rainbow." Her face said otherwise. Dash felt bad for disobeying her small friend's orders but she thought that Fluttershy would've shown a bit more happiness to see the little tortoise. _She did love all animals after all and it wasn't in her nature to push away any creature for any reason. Shes acting a bit strange today. Oh I know! Since I'm such an awesome friend I'll cheer her up!_ Dash's thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle from the kitchen. "Oh tea is r-ready. Would you l-like some, Rainbow?"

"Like some? I'd love some! Your tea is always the best, Shy!" The blue pegasus got herself cozy on Fluttershys couch watching Tank wander off with Angel Bunny. She heard the back door open and close and just assumed their pets went to go play in the garden with the other animals. After a small wait Fluttershy came back into her living room with a black tray holding two small cups of tea. Fluttershy sat the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to her blue friend. "Thanks for the tea, Shy. You're the best friend a mare could ever ask for!" Fluttershy blushed a bit at what her friend just said to her. "W-well t-thank you Dashie." She took a sip of her tea. "Oh I forgot to mention I have a wonderful surprise planned for you today." Dash almost jumped out her seat. "A surprise? For me? Oh, thank you! Thank you, Shy! You're truly the bestest friend ever!" Dash guzzled down her cup of tea and another cup to follow it. "Oh gosh I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back, Shy." Dash got off the couch and went to go take care of herself. Nothing could prepare the rainbow maned pony for what awaited her outside the door. The instant Dash got out of the bathroom she was struck in the head by something heavy. She put a hoof up to her head and pulled it back slowly in front of her face to see it was covered in blood. Dash tried to scream out for Fluttershys help but she didn't have enough strength. The cyan Pegasus tried to crawl her way down the hall, but her vision blurred too much for her to be able to see anything. Dash heard a small voice from down the hall. "Goodnight, Dashie. I can't wait to play with you later." The frightened pegasus didn't know who the voice belonged to, but fainted before she could figure it out.

After what seemed like hours Dash finally woke up. Once she realized that she had no idea where she was she started to panic. Dash tried to move her legs but then realized she was bound to a metal table by chains. The chains dug into her legs tightly she again tried to move but couldn't and screamed out in pain. "Anypony there? Please I need help!" Dash screamed out into the darkness. Eventually she gave up her struggling after the chains rubbed her legs raw. She felt so much like bursting out in tears, but held. "Stay strong Dash. You'll be okay. Somepony will help you out soon. I know it. . ." She didn't completely believe what she just said to herself. She then heard the door creak open and bright lights flicked on, surprising Dash. "Oh thank Celestia somepony's here for me! Help I'm down here!" Dash felt a wave of relief surge through her body. She was going to be saved and finally this nightmare would be over. The cyan mare lifted her head up enough so she could see the stairs eagerly awaiting the sight of her savior. "So you finally decided to wake up, Rainbow."

"Who's out there? Can you please help me whoever you are?" The voice Dash heard was meek but was easily heard. The mystery pony finally made her way down the stairs. The pony stepped into the light and worked their way over to the chained up mare. "Oh thank goodness you're here, Shy! Can you help me out of here?" Fluttershy laughed a bit. "Me? Help you? You're hilarious Rainbow, even when you're all chained up. Now, answer me this, why would I help you if I was the one who put you there?" Dash felt her rose eyes water and her stomach drop. "You d-did this to me? B-but why, Shy?" Dash's voice cracked as she spoke. "Oh, Dashie. I never meant it to come to this, but I need to feed my pets somehow. Regular pet food doesn't suffice for them anymore. They crave meat. Pony meat." The rainbow maned pony was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe a thing that Fluttershy just said to her. "A-are you g-going to k-kill me?" Dash squeaked out. She was afraid to hear her small friends answer. The yellow mare smiled wickedly. "Of course I have to kill you, Rainbow."

"You don't have to do this, Shy. Please look into your heart and let me free. I won't tell anypony about this ever. Please let me go!" Dash thrashed around trying to escape again but winced at the pain it caused her. The athletic pegasus felt defeated. "Please let me go, Shy. . ." Fluttershy gave a small smile. "Well since you asked so nicely, Rainbow." Fluttershy went to the chains pretending to loosen them. Dash felt her heart skyrocket up. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Shy! You wouldn't believe how much these chains hurt my- OW!" Dash's entire body jolted up as the chains grip was drastically tightened around her legs. Fluttershy let out a small giggle. "You didn't think I'd let you go that easy now did you, Rainbow?" Dash's heart sank again. She knew that there was no way for her to get out of this at all. This was the end of all her dreams. She would never become a wonderbolt and do wonderful tricks for ponies all over Equestria. Tears welled up in her eyes knowing she couldn't even say goodbye to her friends or family. "Why, Shy?"

"Rainbow, I already told you exactly why. I need to feed my animals somehow. You're the perfect sized pony to get lots of meat off of. My animals have always loved pegasus meat the most, but i'd never tell them where it came from. Shh, Dashie. It's a secret. " Fluttershy walked across the room and went into a rusty tool box."It's nothing p-personal, Dashie. I really mean it." She shuffled around the box some more "Oh where is that stupid- Ah here it is!" The yellow Pegasus pulled out a red ball gag and held it up. Dash screamed out as loud as her vocal cords would allow. "See, Dashie? This is exactly why we need this. We can't let anypony figure out what's going on down here. I'd be heartbroken if my animal friends found out about what their mama does to keep them healthy." Fluttershy went back to where her victim was tied up. "Any last words, Rainbow?" Dash knew her begging wouldn't help her at all but was worth a try. "You can stop this before it happens. Please don't do this, Flutters. Please. . ."

"I told you before Rainbow I wish it didn't have to be like this. But other ponies would become suspicious if I started inviting strangers over. My best friends are the easiest to lure over." Dash closed her eyes and softly spoke to her captor. "So that means Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack are next then?" Fluttershy lightly smiled. "Of course they are, Dashie! You're all my best friends aren't you?" The cyan mare couldn't hold her anger back any longer. "Do you think we would still be your friend if we knew you were going to kill us?! You really don't deserve friends like us!" Dash spat at Fluttershy, landing in it directly her eye. "Ow! Ooh you'll pay for that later, Rainbow. You keep forgetting that I'm the pony in control here!" Fluttershy raised her hoof, tempted to hit the pony before her, but she just shrugged it off and wiped her face off with a nearby rag. The yellow pony kept her calm as she put the red gag ball in her blue friends mouth and strapping it tightly in the back. "Finally this way you'll stop talking so bucking much. I can't be distracted during this process. I don't want to cut the wrong spot and screw up. I don't have the option of starting over you know! But anyways enough of me talking, lets get started!"

A small whimper came from the cyan pegasus. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her. Fluttershy lifted Dash's body and moved her wings from underneath her shaking body. Her cyan wings were bigger than the average pegasi wings and her feathers were a lot softer. Fluttershy knew that Dash took excellent care of her wings because of her lifetime dream to become a wonderbolt. The small yellow pegasus extended out her victims left wing stroking and feeling it. She went over to her toolbox and shuffled through it some more. Dash knew that she had something planned for her wings._ I don't want to lose my wings! They're all I have left now! Somepony please help me. . . I'm scared to die!_ Her rose colored eyes started to tear up as she heard Fluttershy curse under her breath. "This is taking longer to find than the last time." The yellow mare tightened the chains to make sure her ex-friend could not escape. "I have to go get something. You stay put or I'll make this more painful for you than it has to be. Understand?" Dash nodded her head slowly. Fluttershy disappeared up the stairs and turned the lights off leaving Dash alone in the dark. After a long wait Dash heard her yellow captor talking to somepony. She tried to listen in but the concrete walls were too thick and they were speaking too quietly. "And make it fast Crescent! I don't want to wait like I had to last time and I'm sure you don't want me to punish you again." Fluttershy sternly spoke to the other pony. Dash heard another female voice but couldn't make out what she was saying to Fluttershy.

The yellow Pegasus made her way back down the concrete stairs slamming the door loudly behind her. "Lucky you, Rainbow. You get to live a little longer." Her voice sounded very agitated. "My assistant Crescent Moon has to go get my wing braces from the attic." Dash's eyes widened and she tugged at her chains unable to cry out in objection._ Anything but a wing brace please, Shy!_ The chained pony yelled out in her head wanting to cry. The rainbow maned pony treasured her wings more than anything in the world. Rainbow Dash was not ready to accept the fate that had been chosen for her. _Somepony has to save me. . . Celestia, help me! This can't be how I'm destined to die! I still need to become a wonderbolt. . . I still want to teach Scootaloo all my tricks and stunts. . . Pinkie and I still have more pranks to pull on ponies. . . Please, Celestia!_ The door quickly opened and shut startling Dash. A pony made their way down the stairs and stood in front of Fluttershy. "I'm sorry Miss Fluttershy I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long. It was my fault and if punishment is needed I'll be more than glad to take it." She bowed down and dropped the two rusted wing braces on the floor.

"Finally! Took you long enough, Crescent!" Crescent Moon was a pure white pegasus mare with a long blood red mane with matching tail and piercing ice blue eyes. Her ears and face were decked out in various piercings and her flank showed off a beautiful black crescent moon cutie mark. _I've for sure never heard of anypony named Crescent Moon or even seen her._ _Maybe she's from Manehatten or Canterlot. It does makes sense considering her fancy appearance, but if she is from any of those fancy places, why is she here? And why is she helping Fluttershy? _"You did a satisfactory job. Now leave my sight until I call for your help." The white pegasus slightly nodded and backed away slowly into the darkness. Dash stared at the devices intently, trying to figure out how they worked. The devices consisted of a metal bar meant to fit around the entire bone of the wing and had a row of holes drilled through the top designed for nails to be hammered through. She could already feel the cold metal against her wings causing her entire body to shiver. Fluttershy inspected the devices carefully to make sure that they would keep her victims wings tightly in place. The rainbow maned pony wanted to tug at her chains and scream, but mostly kept her calm. _I'm Equestria's fastest flier and toughest mare! I'm not going down without at least putting up a fight first! _Dash knew in her heart fighting her yellow friend wouldn't do much, but to her it was worth fighting for her wings and her life. The athletic pegasus felt Fluttershy attempting to pull her wings out from underneath her body and clamped them as tightly as she could to herself. The yellow mare only giggled at her victims efforts. "You know fighting it will just make everything go that much slower for you, Dashie. Give it up. I always get what I want, you know that just as well as I do." Dash wanted to snap on the small pegasus, but her current situation didn't allow her to. _Ugh! __If I didn't have this stupid ball in my mouth I'd for sure put you in your bucking place!_

Seeing a moment of distraction in Dash, Fluttershy quickly forced out both of the large wings from underneath the blue body and placed the brace near the tip and base of her left wing. Rainbow Dash quickly realized what was going on and tried to fold her right wing in, but Fluttershy was too fast for her and got a brace on her right wing. " You know for being the fastest pony in all of Equestria you're pretty slow, Dashie!" Fluttershy giggled to herself as she tightened two small straps on both of the cyan wings, one around the tip and one around the base. The earth loving pegasus walked across the room as Dash watched her every move as closely as possible. Fluttershy went over to get a tin can full of old rusted nails and a small hammer. She held the can in her mouth, walked over to the chained mare and set it on the floor. Dash watched her captor walk across the room again and return quickly with the small hammer. The yellow mare didn't waste any time to start nailing in the braces. She placed the tip of the rusted nail near the first hole in the device with a wicked smile. "This is going to hurt. A lot, Dash!" Fluttershy smashed the hammer down on the nail forcing it halfway through her bone. Dash cried out as loud as she could possibly could with tears pouring from her eyes. A small stream of blood made its way down her wing and dripped onto the floor. She hit the head of the rusty nail again forcing it completely into her bone. "You took that so well, Dash! That's a good thing too! We have nine more just like it left to do!" Dash bit her bottom lip, not knowing how much longer she could take this. Fluttershy took out another nail, placed it in the hole and hammered down. The rainbow maned pony was bawling her eyes out the entire time Fluttershy would hammer a nail in. The floor around them was covered in small puddles of blood. Fluttershy took a step back and stared at Rainbow's wings. "Your wings were never meant to be apart of the Wonderbolts." Dash tried to kick out in protest of what was just said to her but only ended up hurting her wings. "You should be happy that a friend finally told you the truth." _No! That isn't true! I've worked harder than anypony ever has just to get into the Wonderbolts! _Dash let out a muffled whine as she attempted to move her wings. _Ow!_ _My wings are completely useless now! There's no way a pegasus with damaged wings like me could ever get into the Wonderbolts. . . My dreams are as good as over. _Fluttershy pulled up a small nearby chair and sat down.

"Remember when we were just little fillies, Dash? I remember when you had just moved to Ponyville and into our school. The first few days that you were there you didn't make any friends at all. I knew you were lonely so I gathered the courage to go and talk to you. We became good friends after that. You knew how much it meant to me to finally have a friend to play with. Then along came Sunset Shimmer, the most popular filly in our grade. She bullied me every single day because I was smaller than all the fillies in school and the slowest flier. She noticed that you and I would be together in all our classes and at recess. She took you away from me, Rainbow. Everyday at school, you and she would call me Fluttercry and push me around. You would both make fun of how I could hardly fly." The yellow pegasus hid behind her bubblegum hair with tears forming in her eyes. "Sunset Shimmer constantly reminded me of how I would've been better off born an earth pony and how I was a waste of a pegasus. When I would get home after school I would tear the feathers out of my wings to try to become an earth pony, to please you and Sunset Shimmer. No matter how hard I tried to get them gone they always grew back in. Even when we started talking again in junior high you never said sorry for anything you did. . . Do you know how hard it was to forgive you for something like that? I tried to put it all in the past but I just couldn't. Now I have a chance to get you back for all the pain you caused me." Fluttershy grabbed as many blue feathers as she could with her mouth and yanked hard. Rainbow gritted her teeth against the ball in her mouth. _Why would Fluttershy do this to herself? It hurts so bucking badly! _Another mouthful of feathers were yanked from her wings causing small tears to form in her eyes. Fluttershy spit out another mouthful of feathers. "You think this hurts? Wait until we get closer to the bone." Dash didn't want to feel pain anymore. _If I can get at least one of my hooves out of these chains I'll be able to fight back and maybe get out of here! But how do I even get free? _Dash wiggled her left fore hoof around only stopping when Fluttershy would come up to spit out blue feathers. Dash's right wing was almost completely bare except for the few feathers that lined the inside of her wing.

_I'll leave those for later since they're the most painful to pull out. _The small pegasus smirked to herself as moved her chair over to Dash's other wing to continue to pull out her feathers. Dash's leg was stinging from all the friction she was causing trying to escape. _Almost there. Just a few more tugs and I think I'll finally be free._ The cyan pegasus tugged one last time and freed her hoof from its restraints. Thinking quickly, Dash thrust her free hoof right into Fluttershys muzzle causing her small body to sharply fall back. Fluttershy sat up as blood slowly trickled down her muzzle and neck. She laughed wickedly and smiled behind her hair. "One small punch isn't going to save you from me, Rainbow." Her small tongue shot up her muzzle licking away some blood. "Did you really think you could escape from me? Even if your pathetic punch did anything to me you would still be chained to that table!" The yellow mare stood up slowly and grabbed onto Dash's free leg. "We can't have another delay like this, Rainbow. I'll have to quickly take care of this little problem and get back to your wings." Fluttershy cracked Dash's fore leg backwards a few inches. "Agree to be a good mare from now on and I won't do this to you." Dash looked to the right of her body, ignoring Fluttershys demand for an answer. "I said answer me, Rainbow!" Using all the force in her small body, she snapped her victims fore leg completely backwards, forcing the bone to tear sharply through her skin. Dash screamed out loudly in pain as hot tears streamed from both of her eyes. "Ah ha there we go! After this I'm sure you'll be a good little mare from now on. It'll take a lot of work to fix this pelt of yours. But your fur is such a lovely blue so it'll be worth every minute of work! Don't worry, Rainbow I promise to use every part of you. We are best friends after all!" The yellow peagsus smiled brightly at Rainbow. "Now back to those pathetic wings of yours."

_We aren't best friends you psycho path! No friend would do this to their best friend! _With tears in her eyes the cyan mare stared at the bloody bone protruding through her skin and winced in pain. _I should have just answered her when I had the chance to. . . Now my fore leg is completely useless. I have no chance of any sort of escape now. . . Even Celestia herself couldn't save me now. . . _The small pegasus took a seat in her chair and began to work on the almost bare blue wing. After a final mouthful of feathers Fluttershy was near the feathers lining the inside of the wing. Carefully grabbing onto a single feather she roughly tugged on it, pulling off a thin line of skin with it. Rainbow arched her back in pain as she bit the red ball in her mouth. Fluttershy tore each feather off individually and threw it to the floor. Dash felt blood running down her wing bone and pooling on the table next to her shaking body. "Finally! You had a lot of thick feathers on your wings so it took longer than expected." The yellow pegasus got off her chair and went into her rusty tool box. Rainbow intently watched her yellow captor as she dug through the tools._ What could she possibly be getting now? There's nothing left of my wing anymore! _

"Here we are!" Fluttershy held a dull bone saw in her mouth. Dash's eyes widened as she muffled out her plea's. _No! No! Fluttershy please don't do this! Please just kill me! Please at least let me die with at some of my pride and joy still attached to me! _The yellow mare rolled her eyes as she trotted up to the chained pony. "You know I can't understand you with that ball in your mouth, Rainbow. Besides, it's practically useless to try to plead with me now." The small mare readied the saw blade near the base of the barren and bloody wing. Using small thrusts Fluttershy slowly cut through the bone. Each thrust sent violent shocks of pain through her entire body. Fluttershy stopped halfway through the bone, letting the dull blade remain stuck inside her victim. Dash gulped, turned her head and stared into Fluttershys turquoise eyes. A small smile was spread across Fluttershys face. _Thank Celestia she stopped! But wait. . ._ _Why did she stop? What's going on? _Fluttershy slowly tilted her head up to the ceiling and laughed to herself. "Finally you're the worthless pegasus who can't fly. . . You can't make fun of me anymore. . ." The small pegasus grabbed onto the saw and lightly thrusted the blade back and forth, savoring her victory. Rainbow couldn't do anything other cry as she watched the blades slow rhythmic movement. The saw continued to collect more blood and more blood with every small push Fluttershy would give it. The cyan pegasus couldn't stand how tedious Fluttershy was being, she just wanted it be over. Dash decided to take matters into her own hooves. She jerked her body upwards forcing the blade to slice entirely through her bone causing her to let out a muffled scream. Fluttershy stared down at floor, she was shocked and outraged at what her victim had just done. "You do not interfere with my work. Ever! Do I make myself clear, Rainbow?" Dash blankly stared up at the concrete ceiling, zoning out to distract herself from all the pain she was in. The yellow mare shook off her anger at Rainbow knowing that she would pay for her actions later. "But lets not worry about that right now, we have another wing to finish!"

_What will she do to me after my wings are gone? Hopefully she just kills me. I really don't want to live anymore. Please let this nightmare be over soon. . . _Fluttershy started to push the chair around the table, stopping near the athletic pony's flank. She raised a hoof the thundercloud cutie mark on her left flank and smirked devilishly. "Guess whats next to go?" She continued to push the small chair to the other side. _M-my c-cutie mark? N-no she c-can't. . . It took me years to earn it. . . Fluttershy can't just take that from me. . . Why can't she just kill me and get it over with? _With tears in her eyes she slowly turned her head to the left to look at the damage done to her precious wing. All that remained the on left half of her body was a bloody stump that was once her beautiful blue wing and her fore hoof, now mangled and unusable. Dash was jolted from her thoughts not realizing that Fluttershy had already started tearing out the last of her feathers. The blue pony braced herself for the feel of the saw tearing at her wing, but didn't feel a thing. Confused, Dash slowly turned her head and noticed Fluttershy across the room. _What could she possibly be doing over there? _Rainbow Dash heard small hoof steps clunking slowly down the stairs. _Those steps sound like Tanks! I don't want him to see me like this! Please Celestia don't let him see me like this. . ._

"What do you think you're doing down here you little pest?" Fluttershy waited for the small tortoise to finish his journey down the stairs before kicking him in Dash's direction. She walked her way over to the scared creature and picked him up. "See, Dashie? This is exactly why you should have left him at home like I told you to." Tank had tears in his small eyes as he hid his head into his shell. "I bet it hurts him more than anything to see you in such a broken state." The yellow pegasus forced Tank's head out of his shell forcing him to stare at his beloved owner. Dash turned her head away, not wanting to see the pain in her pet's eyes. _Leave Tank alone, just put him back with the other animals and kill me! _Fluttershy placed him on the ground and turned Dash's head in her direction, and whispered in her ear. "He knows my secret now. He cannot live anymore knowing something like this. Besides I'm sure he doesn't want to live after seeing something so horrific. So I'll do him the favor of ending his life for him." A devious smile spread across her face as she pulled away from Dash's head. The cyan mare muffled out as many threats as she could, but Fluttershy couldn't understand anything she was saying. "You and I both know it's for the better, Rainbow. It'll be quick I promise." Fluttershy winked at Dash, picked up the small tortoise, and set him up on a table. "Your mommy and I playing right now and it wasn't nice of you to interrupt us like that, Tank. But now that you're here, we can all play for a little bit!" Tank didn't know what Fluttershy meant by that, but he hid away from the yellow pony in fear. "You can't hide when we play, Tank. It isn't fair for me or Rainbow Dash." The instant he heard his owner's name he popped out of his shell, only to remember the horrible state she was in. Tank attempted to hide himself inside his shell again, but Fluttershy grabbed onto his head before he could. Fluttershy reached out to grab a thick strap with a hook on each end. She attached one hook to the far side of the table bringing it loosely onto Tank's head. "Stay still dear, this won't hurt a bit." The yellow pegasus placed the last hook on the side of the table closest to her. Tank tried to squirm his head out from underneath the strap but couldn't. Dash nervously laughed to herself as she watched Fluttershy and Tank. _There's no way possible she could kill an animal. It's not like her to do that. She's too sweet to all creatures. . . She's just doing it to anger me! That has got to be it. Fluttershy isn't that crazy, right? _Fluttershy finished tightening the strap around Tank to prevent him from moving or escaping. "There! Now you're snug and ready to play the game, Tank." The yellow mare turned her head in Rainbow Dash's direction. "The rules for my game are simple, the louder you scream the more pain I inflict upon Tank. No screams and he gets to go free. Easy enough right, Dashie?"

_I guess she really is that crazy. . . I have to keep myself under control. Tank doesn't deserve to die this way. Finally this stupid ball in my mouth has a use. _Fluttershy trotted to Dash's right side and sat down. "Let the game begin!" The yellow pegasus grabbed onto the blue barren wing in front of her with her teeth. Using as much force as possible she snapped the bone of the wing as far back as possible. Dash gritted her teeth into the ball to stop any noises that wanted to escape from her mouth. Fluttershy wasn't happy that her victim was being so silent, it made her game a lot less fun for her. Wanting to get some sort of reaction out of Rainbow, Fluttershy snapped the bone up towards the ceiling. Dash's teeth gritted into the ball again keeping herself silent except for a few whimpers that managed to escape. The yellow mare brought her head up from the wing and looked at the ball in Rainbow's mouth. "Oh silly me! I forgot to take that out of your mouth, Dashie." Fluttershy lifted up dash's head, unbuckled the ball and removed it from her mouth. Dash couldn't speak, her mouth felt sore from the ball forcing it open for so long. "Now you can't cheat anymore! Let's get back to our game!" The shy pony grabbed onto the blue wing with her teeth once more. Dash roughly bit her bottom lip preparing herself for the pain. Slowly, the yellow pegasus twisted and tugged on Dash's wing. "Please stop, Fluttershy! Let Tank go please!" The yellow mare gave a final tug on the wing, breaking it completely off of Dash's body. Rainbow could feel her heart pounding as she let out a loud scream but stopped herself as fast as possible, remembering she needed to stay silent. "You know I can't do that. Besides, we're in the middle of a game! It's rude to stop playing halfway through a game, Dashie!" Fluttershy got off her chair and trotted happily over to her toolbox. Dash knew she may lose Tank today so she whispered her last goodbyes to him. "Tank? Hey buddy. It's me, Rainbow Dash. We may not make it through here together. If you do make it out alive, remember that I will always love you." Tears slowly escaped Dash's eyes with every word she spoke. As Tank listened to Dash he gave a small comforting smile. The rainbow maned pony reluctantly smiled back at her beloved pet. Dash turned her head to watch Fluttershy as she ruffled through her toolbox. The yellow mare kept digging through the toolbox until she pulled out a small silver scalpel and a black marker.

"This part is always my favorite! It's really easy to mess it up though, so you'll have to stay very still for me. Okay, Dashie?" Dash gave the small mare a disgusted look. "Why in Equestria would I stay still for you? All you're going to do is torture me some more!" Fluttershy gave a small smirk as she worked her way over to her victim. The yellow pegasus sat up on her stool and opened the marker. "A marker? What do you seriously intend to do to me with a small harmless marker?" Fluttershy ignored the question as she started to draw thin dotted lines on Rainbow's body. Dash watched as the marker traveled slowly down her chest and stomach, ending with a circle around her tail. The yellow pony spit the marker to the floor and gently grabbed the small scalpel off the table. "Now like I said Dashie you need to stay still for this. I don't want to have to start over because of your negligence." Fluttershy brought the scalpel closer to Dash's chest and touched the sharp tip to her skin. Dash watched as a small bead of blood trailed down the side of her body and onto the table. Using a light amount of pressure, the yellow mare trailed her sharp tool down the lines on Dash's body. Rainbow roughly bit her tongue and threw her head to the side, accidentally making eye contact with Tank. The two didn't look at each other long, but just through their brief moment of eye contact, Tank could feel the pain that his owner was in. The cyan pony turned her head to the other side, not wanting to see any sort of emotion from her pet. Fluttershy finished tracing the lines on Dash's chest and placed her tool back on the table. She inspected the new incisions, making sure they were up to her standards. "Your skin is a lot tougher than it looks, Dashie. I have to go over all of my lines again." The shy pony hid behind her bubblegum hair and let out a long sigh. "This is taking longer than I wanted it to. Now I won't get enough sleep and I may not have time to make preparations for Rarity to come over. I was really excited to spend time with her too. . ."

"So does that mean Rarity's. . . next?" Fluttershy picked her head up and sweetly smiled at Dash. "Of course, Dashie! I want to spend quality time with all of our friends. I'm sure they will have lots of fun, just like we are!"

_Yeah right. . . Fun. . . Only somepony seriously demented would have fun with this._

"I guess I can hold off seeing Rarity for a couple days. I know you want our time together to last as long as it can!" The yellow pony grabbed the small tool off of the table once more and positioned it in the still bleeding incision on Rainbow's chest. Fluttershy forced the blade down the cut with a quick and forceful movement. Rainbow let out a high pitched shriek, surprising Fluttershy, causing the blade to slip. "What the buck, Dash? I thought that I made it completely clear that you needed to stay still! Now you've caused me to mess up!" An outraged Fluttershy threw her hoof straight into Dash's jaw, sending shocks of pain through her trembling blue body. "Now stay still you stupid mare! I won't go this easy on you next time!" The small pegasus threw her head back and took small but heavy breaths. "You're the toughest mare I know. All of my other playmates usually always gave in by this point. . . You're truly my most favorite mare friend. It's too bad you're going to be gone soon. . ." Fluttershy turned her head to the side and gazed at Tank. "Oh, Tank! I almost forgot about you, hon." Quickly popping off her chair, Fluttershy trotted over to the strapped tortoise. "You know, I do need something to motivate myself again." The yellow pony grabbed a nearby U-clamp and lightly tightened it around Tanks head. "This will definitely motivate me and Dashie!" At the sound of her name, Rainbow Dash snapped her head to her right side and stared down Fluttershy.

_What does she mean motivate ME?_

Fluttershy noticed Dash staring at her, turned around to make eye contact, and sweetly smile. "Don't you fret your pretty little head, Dashie. I'll take good care of Tank!" Fluttershy's sweet smile quickly turned into a spine chilling grin. Dash wanted to cry out in protest, to try to save Tank, but knew any efforts of hers would only fuel Fluttershys demented soul. Not breaking eye contact, the small pegasus slowly twisted the clamp shut. "Fluttershy STO-!" A searing pain rushed through Dash's bruised jaw, cutting her sentence short. Tank tried to squirm out of the clamps grip, but no avail. Dash's pupils grew small in shock and disbelief as she watched the life being squeezed out of her beloved pet. With a final push on the clamp, the small tortise's skull was crushed, killing him instantly. The rainbow maned pony looked at the remains of Tank with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. The light that once filled the small tortoise's eyes, was horribly distinguished. Fluttershy pouted, a sign that she wasn't completely satisfied with the reaction from her blue victim. She unstrapped Tank's body from the table and held him up to her face. "Oh Dash! Why wouldn't you try harder to save me? I knew you never loved me! I was the worthless pet that you ignored until I had to save you! If I never did that you would've easily picked the falcon or the eagle over me!" Fluttershy's words felt like a wooden stake was being driven right through Dash's heart,._ Those words can't be true! I loved you, Tank! No other animal could ever replace you. I-I just hope you knew that. . . and that you know that up in heaven. . . _The yellow mare carelessly threw the tortoise's carcass to the side. "Awh look at poor Dashie! I don't think I've ever seen you so emotionally broken!" Fluttershy hopped back up on her stool as a huge smile shown on her face. "And I'm sure I've never seen you this physically broken either."

"Sh-shut. . . u-up. . . Fl-Flutt. . .er. . .shy" The yellow pegasus smirked as she grabbed her tool off the table once more. "Telling me to shut up won't bring back your stupid pet or save your skin." Fluttershy lowered her scalpel down to Dash's left flank. Rainbow's body jolted as she felt the cold blade make contact with her skin. "It's time for your cutie marks to go. Just as I promised!" The yellow pony pushed the blade deep into Dash's flank and cut into the outline of the thundercloud cutie mark. The rainbow maned pony cried out as she fought against the chains binding her to the table. Without hesitation, Fluttershy immediately sliced her blade into Rainbow's flank. " You know what? I've always adored your cutie marks, Dashie. Even when you made fun of me for being a blank flank, I still admired you. Guess who's the blank flank now?" Fluttershy tore off both of her thundercloud cutie marks and held them up for Dash to see. "You are! And there's nothing you can do about it." The cyan pony stared at her dismembered cutie marks without any emotion._ I lost my wings already. There's no point in even trying to fight for my cutie marks. They're already gone and I'm not willing to give her any sort of reaction for this. _

"What's the matter, Dashie? Too shocked to even talk to your good friend Fluttershy?" Dash turned her head away from Fluttershys view, as to agree with her. Fluttershy moved her blade away from her fresh cuts, down to the rainbow tail that hung off the table. "I've always been jealous of your beautiful tail, Rainbow. . . I want to make it my prize." The yellow mare stared at the rainbow tail as she deeply stabbed her tool into Dash's flesh, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. "Oh you'll scream, but you wont even bother to talk to me. How rude!" Fluttershy quietly spoke in anger as she forced her blade slowly around her rainbow streaked prize. The athletic mare kicked out in protest, hoping to land a hoof onto Fluttershys smug face, but all it did was cause her more unwanted pain. Fluttershy removed her blood stained scalpel from Dash's body, turned to the side, and stabbed it deeply into Rainbow's right leg. Rainbows right leg immediately went limp, having lost most feeling in her leg. "Don't try anything like that again. You know what'll happen to you if you disobey me, Dashie!" The small pegasus grabbed onto her rainbow prize and yanked as hard as she could manage. Dash's tail came off with ease, pleasing Fluttershy immensely. "I'm so happy! I can make wonderful tail extensions now! I'm sure you won't mind if I take your mane too, do you, Dashie?" Rainbow turned her head away, ignoring Fluttershy once more. "Still won't talk to me? Well this isn't much fun anymore. . ." The yellow mare pulled her tool out of Dash's leg and held it up in the light, observing the crimson that shined brightly. "I can take your mane later. Right now, I really should get ready for Rarity's visit. You know how she hates things being dirty." Fluttershy placed her blade on Dash's neck and cut as deep as she could into her. "Don't worry, Dashie. All of our friends will be visiting you soon." Dash didn't have enough strength to cry out, so she remained still. A smile spread across her bruised face, the end was finally here. _Here I come, Tank. . ._ The yellow mare happily watched as her victim bled out before her. "It was fun, Dashie."

"Do you require me, Miss Fluttershy?" Fluttershy turned her head to see her faithful servant Crescent Moon trotting down the stairs. "Great timing! I need you to rid of the tortoise and clean up down here. Rarity is coming over for a visit tomorrow and it needs to be perfect down here!" Crescent nodded and started to clean the blood and feathers off the floor. Crescent glanced at Rainbow's bloody body. "What about Rainbow Dash?" The yellow mare started up the stairs. "Don't worry about her. I'm going to take care of her later, okay? Now get this place clean!" The white pegasus whimpered at Fluttershys tone of voice, but continued to do her work. Fluttershy closed the door behind her and threw her body on the couch next to her snow white rabbit. "What a day, huh Angel Bunny? But it's all worth it to see you happy!" The little rabbit looked around for Rainbow Dash and Tank, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Don't worry Angel, they're fine. I promise." She snuggled the little rabbit and laid her head down. "Rarity is coming over tomorrow. I'm sure she will bring Opalescence for you to play with. . ." The yellow mare slowly dozed off to sleep, still holding a concerned Angel Bunny. He knew that something was up, but he wasn't sure exactly what it could be. The snow white rabbit was determined to find out where his friends Tank and Rainbow Dash were. He slowly escaped his owners tight grip and hopped to the open basement door. Angel took a large gulp as he forced himself to go down the stairs. He needed to know the answers, but was terrified of what they might be. Once halfway down the stairs, a wave of terror flushed his small body. What he saw before him was his friend, Tank, laying on the ground with no sign of motion. One part of Angel told him to turn away and go back to Fluttershy, but the other part of him wanted to know exactly what happened to his friend. Angel forced himself down just a few more stairs before he caught glimpse of his mama's friend, Crescent Moon. The small rabbit wasn't happy to see her, she always stole his mama from him. He angrily hopped down the stairs to try to get her to leave, but was greeted with a horrible scene. Angels eyes widened in horror as he observed the beaten, bruised and bloody body of his friend, Rainbow Dash. "You're not supposed to be down here you stupid rabbit! If it was up to me, I'd kill you now. But it's not my decision, it's Fluttershys. You're lucky to be so close to her. . ." Crescent stared at the floor, lost in her thoughts. "Forget I said that to you! Now leave before I change my mind about killing you. . ." Angel Bunny stood his ground, wanting answers. "I said go, you stupid animal!" Startled, Angel ran up the stairs and into his mama's arms. He cuddled into Fluttershys bubblegum hair and tried to forget the horrific scene he just saw. Angel knew he needed to warn Rarity tomorrow, to try to save her from the horrible fate that awaited her.


End file.
